As a new generation of display technology, AMOLED has advantages such as self-illumination, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, low power consumption, high response speed, high resolution, full color, and thinness. Thus, AMOLED is expected to be one of mainstream display technologies in future.
Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) process is usually employed in TFT array assembly portion of the AMOLED. Qualities of the TFTs and the array assembly including the TFTs will decide final display quality of the AMOLED.
A TFT applied in an AMOLED or other electronic assembly usually has a Lightly Doped Drain (LDD) region. The LDD region may reduce short channel effect and hot carrier effect. Furthermore, a phenomenon of the assembly failure and collapse and a large leakage current will not occur when the assembly is operating under a relatively high voltage. However, in a high resolution display assembly for example, as the reduction in size of the TFT, influence of the leakage current still needs to be avoided.
The above information disclosed in the background portion is only for purpose of enhancing understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may include information which does not constitute prior art known to one of ordinary skill in this art.